Rapunzel o la italiana que cayo a tiempo
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: Basado en el clásico de Rapunzel. Un encierro que termina. Una caida, una sorpresa. /–¡Por Italia, la pasta y la siesta ... Espero no caer de cabeza!– exclamó nuestra princesa cautiva. Por que , después de todo, ella ya no necesita a ningún príncipe azul. ((SpaMano Nyo!)) Para el foro Anteiku.


**Aviso: Este dice contiene insinuaciones de Nyo! Spamano (en pocas palabras shojo-ai).Rated T por las lindas palabras de Chiara.**

 **Disclimer: El actual fic participa en el reto temático de Agosto: Princesa… ¿Disney? Para el foro Anteiku.**

 **Se me borro el fic por accidente y no tenia respaldo! Pero ya lo volví a subir así que espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Dedicado a Nagi y a DNath que son fanáticas de esta pareja, le quise dar otro toque utilizando a las hermosas Nyo. (¡Y por cierto, digan NO al bullying a Dinamarca!)**

* * *

 **Sin Principes Azules ni Madrastras Malvadas.**

En una torre lejana a toda civilización y humanidad habitaba una chica de diecisiete años de edad, que encerrada por su nonna se habría de quedar por el resto de la eternidad.

Aunque no se estaba tan mal allí, no le faltaba ni comida ni agua, su madre le traía curiosos objetos del exterior y a pesar de eso…. ¡De verdad que la situación la jodia mucho! Otro día igual que el anterior, sin cambios ni sorpresas, encerrada entre las mismas paredes de una torre enorme que la mantenía prisionera y privada de conocer la realidad.

Maldición, ella no era una princesa como la de los cuentos de hadas, no contaba con un hechizo para poner la balanza a su favor y no tenia un maldito príncipe azul que la rescatara de ese encierro. Ya, en serio, ¿Eso no estaba violando sus derechos o contaría como violencia… al menos secuestro?

No. Por que se acaba de dar cuenta que el destino la odia.

La chica de cabello gigante (como de… 8 metros de largo) ondulado color café obscuro (con un curioso riso sobresaliente de su cabeza), ojos color oliva y piel ligeramente bronceada salió a su balcón para admirar…. Admirar el pasto, al parecer no tenia nada mejor que hacer. Si, el pasto era tan interesante… ¡Y una mierda! Estaba tan aburrida y tan desesperada por salir que estaba considerando destruir el castillo piedra por piedra o de plano saltar por el balcón.

Pero no, tenia mucho orgullo como para hacer eso. Así que en lugar de hacer algo productivo con su vida se dedicó a mirar el pasto con el entrecejo levemente fruncido y la mirada contrariada.

–Pinche realidad. ¿Dónde esta un puñetero príncipe azul cuando se necesita? – se cuestiono la joven en un susurro molesto.

 _Realidad: Servicio de príncipes azules, ¿en que puedo ayudarla?... ¿Qué necesitan un príncipe azul con complejo de araña-orangután para escalar una torre? … Espere un momento. (Se voltea a un trabajador) ¿Tenemos un príncipe de sobra? ¿No? ¿Y si lo alquilan? … bueno…(al teléfono) Lo siento, en este momento no hay ningún príncipe disponible… Si, no hay de que…_

La castaña volvió a bufar, sin nada que hacer…. ¡Nada! Por que ella no se iba a poner a hacer nada de trabajo por que le daba una hueva inmensa.

– _Nonna_ … Joder, ¿Dónde te has metido anciana?– volvió a cuestionar a la nada.– Esa vieja, no es como si me importara pero de seguro que me ha abandonado aquí para que me muera.

–Eres tu, el príncipe azul que yo soñé~ eres tu…– paro abruptamente de cantar con la sensación de que esa no era su canción, sacudió su cabeza y volvió a empezar. –¡Libre soy, libre soy, no puedo ocultarlo mas!

Y por primera vez en sus 16 años se paro de golpe con una mirada decidida. Pensando que era mejor cualquier cosa y al cárajo los demás. Claro que esta nueva determinación se extinguió de golpe cuando por accidente piso su cabello por tercera vez en la mañana y le dolió un chingo.

Adolorida comenzó a farfullar maldiciones en su idioma natal, italiano.

Camino hasta la pequeña cocina tomando un cuchillo de cocina entre sus delicadas manos, lo examino preparándose para lo que iba a hacer…. No habría vuelta atrás y si la había seguro venia con un castigo y un regaño por parte de su "abuela" o su madre…. ¡Como quieran llamarle a esa vieja que la encerró!

Y se mantuvo en esa posición por veinte largos minutos, sin decidirse a nada. Por fin alzo el cuchillo pensando con cierto temor todo lo que podía encontrar afuera de la torre, y… corto de tajo mas de la mitad de su cabello quedando solamente con un peinado hasta los hombros (y ni se diga, ella no era la mejor estilista así que el corte le había quedado irregular).

Tiro el cuchillo y comenzó a amarrar distintas telas, sabanas, vestidos y todo lo que le pudiera servir.

–¿Quién necesita un príncipe azul de todas formas? Yo no, las mujeres podemos sobrevivir a solas.– se intento dar ánimos, pero sus manos eran torpes y temblorosas por lo que tardo aproximadamente 3 horas en poder acabar de unir todas las telas para crear una especie de cuerda la cual amarro a la pata de su cama y el extremo opuesto lo tiro por la ventana.

Aunque la "cosa" era larga tendría que dar un salto como de dos metros. Le comenzaron dar nervios a nuestra princesa cautiva.

–…¡Pues por Italia, la pasta y la siesta… espero no caer de cabeza! –Fue el grito de batalla de la joven que agarrada firmemente a las telas, con las cejas fruncidas y los nudillos blancos salto de la ventana por que era valiente. Seeh…

Uh, la verdad se resbaló cuando se iba a dar por vencida.

Pero como no es un cuento de hadas a mitad del camino su soga improvisada comenzó a hacer unos extraños ruidos hasta que sintió como se comenzaba a caer y…

¿Qué? Le dolió el golpe, pero no se sentía como tierra o al menos no como se lo había imaginado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de alguien, trago en seco pensando que podría ser su _nonna_ , volteo la cabeza lentamente para encontrarse con…

–¡Buenas! Estoy buscando a una damisela en peligro que estaba encerrada en una torre pero creo que me he perdido~ ¿Me puedes decir en donde estamos?– pregunto la persona con una melodiosa voz con acento español.

El silencio se expandió. Mientras nuestra princesa ya no cautiva examinaba a esa joven que tenia cabello marrón en una coleta alta, ojos verdes brillantes y una sonrisa estúpida.

–¡No, que va! Si aquí no hay ninguna torre esto es… una base militar de la reina. Yo creo que deberías buscar mas para el norte. – dijo irónicamente rompiendo el silencio.

–¡Ahh! ¿En serio?– la chica soltó una risa jovial. –Ya decía yo que estaba perdida. Gracias…

–….– la de ojos oliva se limito a guardar silencio, aparentando molestia.

–¿Me dices tu nombre?– pregunto por fin. –¡Yo soy Isabel Fernández Carriedo! Me mandaron aquí por que había escases de príncipes azules.

–¡No te pregunte tu nombre, bastarda! ¡Y suéltame de una puñetera vez antes de que te de un cabezazo! –exclamo la del riso removiéndose hasta que pudo poner los pies en el …pasto.

–Jo, que boquita de princesa.

–Deja de joder, el sarcasmo no es lo tuyo bastarda. – replico hacia Isabel.

–Je je, esta bien. ¡Pero si me dices tu nombre~! …– sonreía abiertamente.

–¡Eres una maldita pesada! ¡Pues bien, solo para que me dejes en paz de una buena vez! Chiara Vargas…– contesto por fin caminando a grandes zancadas hacia rumbo desconocido. Total, ya había salido de la maldita torre.

–¡Mucho gusto! Entonces~ ¿Qué hacías aquí, Chia? – pregunto Isabel despreocupada mente mientras caminaba a su lado, aparentemente sin notar el ambiente.

–Es Chiara, bastarda, CHIARA.

–Jajajaja Chia~ te vez como un tomate ¡Fusososo!

Y asi siguieron caminando sin rumbo alguno hasta que Chiara se harto de tanta conversación y le dio a Isabel un buen cabezazo en el estomago. ¿Para eso había salido de la torre? ¿Para tener a una bastarda española como perrito faldero? Joder.

…Aunque…. Quizá no estaba tan mal. Ella no necesitaba a un príncipe azul, se podía valer por si misma pero… quizás una pesada y alegre española no estaba mal como compañía para hacer un viaje a quien-sabe-donde.

Y colorín colorado esta italiana... ¿A su media naranja a encontrado?

* * *

 **Una mencion y agradecimiento a mi beta que lo tubo listo en menos de un día.**


End file.
